Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory, including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), resistance variable memory, and flash memory, among others. Types of resistance variable memory include phase change memory, programmable conductor memory, and resistive random access memory (RRAM), among others.
Memory devices are utilized as non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications in need of high memory densities, high reliability, and data retention without power. Non-volatile memory may be used in, for example, personal computers, portable memory sticks, solid state drives (SSDs), digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable music players such as MP3 players, movie players, and other electronic devices.
Various memory devices can include a memory array. The memory array can include a plurality of memory cells. The plurality of memory cells can be arranged in one or more planes, each plane having memory cells organized in a cross point architecture. In such architectures, the memory cells can be arranged in a matrix of rows and columns. The memory cells can be located at the intersections of conductive lines. The memory device can include a plurality of vertically stacked planes. That is, the planes can be formed at different elevations from one another.
Decode logic, e.g., one or more decoders, associated with the memory array(s) can have elements, such as transistors, formed in the substrate material beneath the memory arrays. However, as the density of memory cells increases in a given area due to decreasing size of memory cells and/or planes of memory cells being stacked on top of one another, the footprint of decode logic can exceed the footprint of the memory array.